


Elementalist Harry II: Electric Boogaloo

by yrdfxz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrdfxz/pseuds/yrdfxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely unrelated to my (only) other story on here, of the same name. This is from the depths of my story folder, written over three years ago... Posting so I don't lose track of it. Not a comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementalist Harry II: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm kinda completely absent, I know. Life, and stuff. And deciding whether or not I want to actually write. If you're wondering about Arcane... truth is, I don't have a clue. I'm stuck and I don't know if I want to work through the problem. We'll see. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy this ancient piece of (mostly unedited) writing! If it helps, I picture this one having a happy ending. One that wasn't ever written.

 

A small boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes lay flat on his back. His body was sprawled across the gleaming tile floor, unmoving. A foot slammed into his side and there was a loud snapping sound. The boy coughed up a mouthful of blood, which splattered across his face.

Another boy of about the same age, though of a much larger size, laughed. “Better clean it up before mom sees, freak!”

Nearby, a very large man sat on a comically small chair, reading the daily newspaper. He peered over the top and smiled at his son. “Now, Dudley, don't hold back. Show it who's boss!”

Dudley grinned. “Sure thing, dad!”

His foot came in lower and smashed between the child's legs. The boy screamed in pain and curled into a ball. The door opened, followed by a shrill voice shouting, “Honestly, if you're going to do that, at least gag the freak! I could hear him from the car!”

Vernon Dursley got up and gave his wife a hug and kiss. He grabbed a shirt from the cupboard under the stairs, and roughly tied it around the boy's mouth, muffling the sound. The boy squirmed as Vernon held him down, retching as the shirt was forced into his mouth.

“How  _dare_ you fight against me!”

Dudley raised his hand and smashed his fist into the boy's face. The boy's body fell limp, and blood dripped from his nose. Vernon stood up and grabbed his son. “Well done! Our little Dudders'll be a great fighter one day! No one will catch him off guard!”

His wife smiled at him, and turned to the boy laying on the ground. “We need to do something about that. We have company coming tonight, and everything must be spotless!”

“Not to worry, my dear. I'll toss it out back in the shed until we have some time to take care of it.” Vernon threw a towel over the boy and hauled him outside. He roughly tossed the child into the shed, then slammed the door shut and locked it.

…

The boy's eyes opened and he blinked at the complete darkness surrounding him. His body ached everywhere, and he couldn't move. He tried turning his head and felt his body screaming in pain. As he slid back into darkness, he thought, 'I'm dying...'

A spark flew from his hand, igniting the dry wood around him. His body vanished as the flames slowly consumed the shed.

* * *

A young girl with long, black hair and bright blue eyes skipped happily towards her home, enjoying as the cool breeze brushed across her face. She had been down by the river looking for flowers, and held a bright yellow daisy in her hand. Her younger sister followed behind her, trying to match her pace and had placed a slightly smaller flower in her hair.

The sun was setting, casting brilliant rays of light across the world and lighting the sky up in vibrant shades of red and orange. The shadows lengthened, and the two girls started to run.

The first girl shouted over her shoulder, “Come on, Astoria! Mum will kill us if we aren't home soon!”

Astoria grinned and said, “Come on, Astoria! Mum will kill us if we aren't home soon!”

She stopped and turned around, glaring at her sister. “Don't copy me!”

Astoria ran around her sister, chanting, “Don't copy me! Don't copy me!”

The older girl stomped her foot and yelled, “If you don't stop, I'm gonna tell mum who ate all the cookies!”

Astoria giggled, stomped her foot, and repeated, “If you don't stop, I'm gonna tell mum who ate all the cookies!”

The first girl glared at her little sister. Suddenly, her lips curled up, and she replied, “Daphne is the most intelligent, beautiful, and talented witch in the whole wide world!”

Her sister said, “Daphne is the most intelligent, beautiful, and talented witch in the whole world!”

Daphne grinned, saying, “Glad you agree. And that's not what I said. You forgot a word. Ha ha!” She turned and ran towards the house as her sister, angry at being tricked, chased after her.

The gentle breeze picked up, and the wind started howling across the field. There was a bright flash just ahead of them, and as quickly as it started, the wind died down again.

Daphne turned to her sister, whispering, “What was that?”

Shrugging, Astoria smiled and skipped over to where the flash occurred. She screamed. Daphne followed her and looked down at the ground. She covered her mouth and looked away when she noticed a boy about her age, covered in blood and vomit. She grabbed her sister and shoved her towards the house. “Get mum and dad!”

Astoria ran off as fast as she could. She threw the door open and shouted, “Mummmmm! Daddyyyyy!”

Her parents rushed into the room. Her mother grabbed her and started saying, “What's wrong, honey? Did you get hurt? Where's Daphne?”

Her father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and said, “Let her speak, dear.”

Astoria looked up at her parents and started to cry. “T-t-there's a b-boy o-o-outs-s-ide an' he's d-dead!”

Her mother pulled Astoria back into her arms, as her father said, “I'll go check it out,” before running out the door and lighting his wand.

He noticed someone standing nearby and ran over. He sighed in relief when he recognized the figure as his daughter. He was about to ask if she was hurt, but stopped short when he glanced at her feet. “Merlin's beard... Daphne, go inside.”

“But dad!”

“Go. Now!”

Daphne looked down and said, “Yes, daddy.” She ran towards the door, pausing before she went inside to look back at her father.

The man bent down and gently searched for a pulse. As soon as he found it, he ran back inside, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the fireplace, calling, “St. Mungo's!” and vanishing.

Hardly a minute later, he stumbled out of the fireplace, followed by a woman wearing lime green robes. The woman looked at him and asked, “Where is he?”

He motioned towards the door and ran outside. The healer followed him. When they reached the boy, she frowned and immediately knelt down, waving her wand frantically. After a few seconds, she looked up at the man. “Call for more healers. We can't move him very far, and I need help. He's dying.”

…

Daphne and Astoria watched as more healers came through the fireplace and rushed outside. They returned a moment later, carefully levitating the boy inside. One of the healers looked at their mother and said, “We can't move him through the floo yet. Is it alright if he remains here until he is in stable condition?”

Their mother nodded, and the healer went back to work. Daphne wandered over to watch them working. One of the healers gently tilted the boy's head, and his hair shifted, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Daphne screamed.

One of the healers glared at her and asked, “What? What is it?”

Daphne whispered, “Harry Potter.”

…

Days passed before Harry finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light. Slowly, he tried to lift his arm, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't feel any pain from the motion.

A soft voice beside him spoke. “I wouldn't do that just yet, Mr. Potter.”

Harry tensed and dropped his arm immediately. He didn't dare to look at who had spoken. Keeping his gaze fixed on the intricate woodwork on the ceiling, he focused on the sounds in the room. A head suddenly popped in front of him and he nearly jumped to his feet. There was a sharp jab in his chest, and he felt light-headed. The room was suddenly filled with voices shouting, but Harry couldn't understand anything they said. His vision blurred, and he was unconscious once more.

…

A few days after he first woke, Harry's eyes opened once more. His head felt noticeably clearer, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Curiously, he glanced around the room. It was a small room, with bookshelves taking up an entire wall, and a small desk and chair resting on the opposite side. The desk was covered in strange looking bottles and contraptions that made odd noises and occasionally let loose a puff of smoke.

Harry frowned, wondering how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was Dudley complaining about Harry, and his uncle telling him that it was time for Dudley to learn how to deal with his problems... He started to hyperventilate as he thought of his uncle, and how mad the man would be that he wasn't doing his chores. Harry sprang to his feet and dashed towards the door. He stumbled and his head smashed into the hard wood with a thud. Ignoring the pain, Harry slowly opened the door. He peered outside, and when he saw that the coast was clear, he slid out of the room and quietly began to make his way along the hall. Voices floated down from one end, and Harry quickly turned around and ran the other way.

He collided with something and fell to the ground again. Glancing up, he found himself looking into the blue eyes of a young girl about his age. The girl blushed and got to her feet, gently brushing her clothes off. She offered him a hand, but he scrambled away and ran towards another door. His hand twisted the knob and yanked the door open. The girl was chasing after him, but Harry moved quickly towards a window and leaped outside. He tumbled onto the grass and sprinted away.

Harry knew something was wrong when he felt himself growing tired. He could normally run for a long time. Years of hiding from his cousin had given him lots of practice. But now, he was hardly far from the house at all. His legs collapsed beneath him, and he fell to the ground, letting out a soft groan.

The girl was soon beside him, sitting down and looking at him oddly. In a soft voice, she said, “You're Harry Potter.”

Harry blinked. No one ever said his name. Except for the teachers, but he didn't think that she was one of those.

Unfazed by his lack of response, the girl introduced herself. “I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass.” She offered her hand again.

As her hand moved towards him, Harry flinched and scrambled back again, watching her carefully. “I-I swear I didn't do anything!”

Daphne frowned at Harry's odd behavior. She moved herself closer to him, and he tensed. “You're hurt. You shouldn't be moving. The healers said so.”

Harry looked confused.

Daphne glanced back at the house and shouted, “Mummmm! Harry's outside!”

Harry's eyes widened and he tried to get to his feet but found they wouldn't support his weight. Daphne's mother ran outside with a healer close behind. As they approached, Harry ducked his head and raised his arms protectively over himself.

The healer frowned and stopped moving. He turned to Abigail and whispered something, who whispered something back. The healer nodded and dropped to his knees, holding his hands up in front of him in a nonthreatening gesture. “Harry? We aren't here to hurt you. We're here to take care of you. My name's Jeremy.”

Harry didn't move as the man spoke, but his arms trembled slightly.

The healer sighed and attempted to move closer to Harry, who tried to hide himself further from the man. The healer stopped his attempts and slowly backed away.. “Mrs. Greengrass, I'm going to get another healer to help. Please stay and make sure he's okay.”

Daphne ignored the two adults and continued to stare at Harry. When the healer walked away from him, Harry visibly relaxed and lowered his arms. He kept his gaze fixed on Abigail, and didn't notice Daphne sneak over and sit down beside him, imitating his position. Harry flinched and leaned away from her. Daphne smiled at him. “You're funny.”

Harry tried dragging himself away from her, but she grabbed onto his arm. As soon as her hand touched his skin, he jumped and started to scramble away. “J-just leave me alone!”

At this, Abigail looked over and noticed her daughter sitting very close to the boy, who was desperately trying to get away. “Daphne! Go play with your sister, and leave Harry alone.”

“But mummm!”

“Now, Daphne.”

Daphne sighed and mumbled, “Fine...”

As she walked back towards the house, she looked back and waved happily at Harry, shouting, “Bye, Harry! Nice to meet you!”

Harry watched her, confused. He turned back to Abigail and flinched when he noticed her staring at him. “You poor child... How are you feeling?”

His gaze dropped to the ground and he said softly, “I'm fine, ma'am.”

Abigail opened her mouth to respond, but the healers showed up and approached Harry. One, a lady, walked over to Harry and kneeled down in front of him. “Hey there, Harry. I'm Ameile. Will you let me help you stand?”

Harry trembled and nodded slowly. She reached out to grab him, and he tensed again, closing his eyes tightly. She gently grabbed his hands and pulled him up. His feet stumbled again, and the other healer rushed over, pulling him up in his arms. “C'mon, kid. We're gonna take you back to your bed and make sure you get better, okay?”

Harry didn't move and weakly allowed himself to be carried back inside. The man gently set him down on the bed again, and pulled the covers over his body. He looked at Harry and smiled. “No more escaping, okay? We want to make sure you heal properly.”

Harry nodded and said, “Yes, sir.”

The man stood and said something to the female healer, who nodded. She grabbed a bottle from the desk and walked over to Harry. She offered the bottle to him. Harry took it hesitantly and stared at it. The healer said, “You need to drink this, Harry. It'll help you feel better sooner.”

Harry looked up at the woman, who was smiling pleasantly. Nervously, he raised the bottle and began to drink. The liquid tasted foul, but he didn't allow it to show in his face. When he finished, the healer took the bottle from him and set it back on the desk. She looked back over at him and said, “You're proving to be quite the handful, Mr. Potter. But you're healing fast. You'll be out of here in no time.”

Harry, unsure of how to respond, lowered his head and said, “Yes, ma'am.”

The healer frowned, but didn't say anything more and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Harry stared at the door for a while, wondering what new torture was in store for him and wishing his legs weren't so weak. He tried to get out of the bed, but his legs felt like lead, and his eyelids were drooping. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, curled up beneath the warm covers.

…

He woke up early the next day as the sun rose above the horizon, shining brightly through the small window next to the bed. Harry relaxed as he lay in the warm sunlight, and closed his eyes again. The door opened slowly, and someone walked inside. The woman from the night before was standing next to the bed. “Sleep well, Harry?”

Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Yes, ma'am.”

“We were planning on moving you today, but the family that lives here kindly allowed you to stay as you recover. We think that keeping you here will help you get better faster.”

Harry nodded again, not sure what to say. The woman smiled and walked outside. Abigail stood out in the hall, waiting nervously. “How is he?”

The healer said, “He's recovering remarkably fast physically, but... Well, we really appreciate you letting him stay here. Given how he's reacted to things so far, I think it's best that we don't change things up on him suddenly.”

Abigail smiled. “Oh, it's no problem. I'm happy to help the poor dear.”

The healer nodded gratefully and walked off. Abigail sighed and peeked inside the room. Harry was looking out the window intently, awed. She smiled and gently closed the door, nearly running over Astoria who was waiting outside. “Astoria! What are you doing!”

Astoria looked up innocently at her mother. “I wanted to say hi to Harry.”

“You leave that poor boy alone, Astoria. Don't go in that room. Now come with me, young lady. I have chores for you to do.”

“Mummm!”

…

Daphne smiled as her mother walked off with Astoria. She crept towards the door and snuck into the room. Harry was still looking out the window and didn't notice her arrival. She grinned and stealthily walked over towards the bed. She leaped onto it and giggled as Harry wildly flailed around, searching for the source of the disturbance. When his eyes found her, he froze.

Daphne smiled. “Hi.”

Harry frowned. “Hi.”

Leaning back, Daphne shifted her weight onto Harry's legs and rested her back against the wall. “So how'd you show up here? I found you, you know.”

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands, which were holding the sheets in front of him. “I don't know.”

“How come you don't know?”

Harry shrugged. “I don't remember...”

“How come you don't remember?”

Harry looked up at Daphne. “Why don't you hate me?”

Daphne stared at him for a moment, mouth open. Finally, she asked, “Why would I hate you?”

Harry blushed again and looked back at the window. “Dudley.”

Daphne smiled. “Well I don't know any Dudleys, and mum and daddy won't let him in here.”

Harry relaxed slightly. “Oh.”

Mischievously, Daphne glanced at the door. “Hey, you wanna go outside and play? It's awful boring in here.”

“But that man told me not to leave.”

“So?”

Harry frowned. “Won't we get in trouble?”

“Not if we don't get caught.”

“I-I don't think I want to go...”

“Oh, come on! It'll be fun!”

A strange expression crossed Harry's face. He said, “I don't think that's a good idea...”

Daphne looked surprised. “What? Of course it's a good idea! It's my idea. It has to be good.”

Harry didn't reply.

Daphne stared at him. “You're hopeless.”

Harry shook his head, still staring out the window.

Daphne huffed indignantly. “Fine then. I'll go have fun by myself.” She got off the bed and left the room, leaving a bewildered Harry staring after her. Not long after Daphne left, the healer came back in.

“Would you like to try walking today, Harry?”

Harry smiled for the first time since he woke up. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Great! Here, let me help you stand.” The nurse helped Harry out of bed and get his balance as he gently shifted his weight onto his feet. “Let's just see if you can make it to the door for now, okay?”

Harry didn't respond, but walked right over to the door.

“How are you feeling? Any pain? Do you feel tired at all?”

Harry shook his head and said, “No, ma'am.”

The healer smiled brightly. “Let's try going outside. Fresh air is always a good medicine.”

She led Harry outside and they wandered around the grounds a bit in silence. The sun was beginning to set. Ameile finally asked, “Do you remember how you were injured, Harry?”

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. “No, ma'am.”

“You don't have to call me ma'am. Makes me feel old. Just call me Ameile.”

“Yes, ma'am... errr, Ameile.”

Ameile beamed. “Should we contact your family? Let them know you're okay?”

Harry tensed and said quickly, “No, ma'am.”

Ameile laughed. “Now, Harry, what did I say about calling me ma'am?”

Harry ducked his head. “Sorry.”

Laughing, Ameile replied, “It's fine, Harry! You can relax. I'm just here to help you.”

They fell silent for a moment, before Harry tentatively asked, “How do you know my name?”

Ameile paused. “Everyone knows your name, Harry.”

A look of confusion appeared on Harry's face. “Why?”

At this, Ameile looked confused as well. “Don't you know?”

Harry shook his head. “No... I'm just Harry.”

Ameile was about to reply, when there was a loud crack nearby, and a large man with matted grey hair, pointed yellow teeth, and long yellowish nails charged at them. The man tackled Ameile to the ground and tore through her flesh with enthusiasm. Harry stumbled backwards and tried to get away from the man. The man looked over at him, grinning, with bits of skin in his teeth and blood dripping down his face. Harry started to run, and the man chased after him. Harry ran towards the edge of a forest and tried to climb one of the trees. The man grabbed his leg and pulled him back down.

The man laughed loudly. “You're Greengrass's kid, yeah? Can't be letting you get away now. From what I hear, daddy dearest needs to learn a lesson.”

Harry raised his hands, and a rock shot up from the ground, ripping through the man's chest. Harry watched in horror as the man slumped to the ground, clutching his chest as the blood oozed from the wound. He turned and ran away from the dying man, ignoring the growing pain in his chest as he stumbled deeper into the forest.

 


End file.
